The Shadow of the White Wolf
by Akira10012
Summary: Noah era un chico serio, tranquilo o en pocas palabras normal, aun después de la perdida de sus padres, claro eso era de día pero el guardaba un secreto.. *Advertencia: Esta historia tiene trama tipo el Zorro*


The Shadow of the White Wolf

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en algún lugar existió un pueblo llamado The Wolf Silver en ese lugar vivía un chico llamado Noah él era un chico de 1.68 de altura, tez blanca, tenía el pelo color café con las puntas negras, su pelo no era ni largo pero tampoco corto, sus ojos eran de color azul, casi siempre vestía con una camisa blanca, un chaleco de un tono gris casi negro, un pantalón negro, y a veces una gabardina, y zapatos negro, vivía con sus tíos dado que sus padres habían muerto ya hace 2 años en un accidente, era un poco introvertido a veces, tenía pocos amigos.

Un día por la tarde, estaba a punto de cerrar la platería donde trabajaba con su tío, dado a que ese día no había muchos clientes, pero antes de que este pudiera pararse, al local entro una chica un poco más baja que él, de tez blanca, su cabello era de un color un tanto peculiar era de color blanco con las puntas azules, y sus ojos de un color azul un tanto claro, llevaba un vestido largo sencillo color rojo … Pero no tardo mucho para que Noah le dijera -Lo siento ya vamos a cerrar – dándole la espalda, dado a que buscaba las llaves.. a lo que la chica le dijo un poco desanimada – Perdone, pero busco al señor Jack – Noah al reconocer aquel nombre le dijo – Si es mi tío, que deseas – Pero antes que la joven pudiera responder de una puerta salió el tío de Noah, que al momento de notar a aquella joven fue a saludarla – Alexa que bueno es verte por aquí -

Dijo mientras dejaba de abrazar a dicha joven, mientras tanto Noah se quedaba extrañado por la presencia de la joven, que aun era desconocida para el.. entonces la joven le dijo al señor – ya le dije que no me gusta que me diga así señor, dígame Alex, pero bueno no vine por eso.. – mientras posaba un sonrisa un tanto inocente.

Pasaron así una hora y media dando así la cuatro, y en lo que hablaban Alex y el tío de Noah, este permanecía en silencio .. un poco pensativo… pero la voz de su tío le hizo salir de sus pensamientos – Noah, me arias el favor de acompañar a Alex a Panadería, para recoger un encargo que le hice al panadero – rápidamente Noah le respondió – ah.. cl..claro tío…- decía mientras tomaba su gabardina. Ya una ves que salieron de aquel local el camino hacia la panadería fue un poco silencioso, por lo que Alex decidió entablar una conversación – Eres algo callado cierto – pero Noah le era un poco indiferente –Oye no me dejes hablando sola, eso es algo grosero de tu parte – por lo antes mencionado por Alex, Noah se disculpo un tanto apenado – Disculpa no era mi intención.. es solo que son un tanto introvertido, casi siempre lo e sido – Alex no tardo mucho y le dijo – No, no te preocupes, bueno es que es un poco incomodo el silencio – Noah por su parte al verla que se ponía roja levemente, pensó que era cierto el silencio era un tanto incomodo, por lo tanto decidió seguirle la conversación a Alex.

Y así se fueron todo el camino conversando, ya cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la Panadería. Ya en el camino de regreso ya eran cerca de las cuatro y media, por lo tanto habían decidido ir a la plaza después de dejarle el encargo al tío Jack. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la plaza, dado que estaba cerca de la platería.

Una horas después ya eran cerca de las diez y cuarto, casi todos estaban dormidos a excepción de los bandidos que le robaban a las personas que apenas se dirigían a casa, y cierta persona la cual vestía con una gabardina, pantalón, guantes y un antifaz de color blanco, un chaleco y una tipo bufanda un poco larga color rojo y zapatos de un tono gris claro. El cual vigilaba desde lo alto del tejado de una casa, a los bandidos que pretendían robarle a las personas. No paso mucho cuando escucho el grito de una señora, y rápidamente fue a lugar donde provenía aquel grito, cuando llego logro visualizar a tres o cuatro bandidos que rodeaban a una señora la cual llevaba consigo a un niño de al meno años …Por otro lado los bandidos la habían acorralado, pero antes que estos pudieran hacerle algo a la señora, la figura de una sombra apareció de la nada, para rápidamente ponerse en medio de los bandidos y la señora, con una expresión un tanto seria, tomando rápidamente a uno de los bandidos del cuello, mirándolo con un poco de frialdad, a lo que rápidamente el bandido quito aquella mano de su cuello, - No interfieras esto no es de tu incumbencia – le dijo con un tono un tanto amenazante, pero este seguía con su mirada seria, pero no tardo mucho y le dijo – Sea o no de mi incumbencia, no dejare que le hagan daño a ella – con un tono un tanto desafiante, a lo que los bandidos no lo pensaron dos veces y se fueron contra el, pero este no se quedo quieto. Al poco rato la señora volvió a abrir los ojos para ver lo que había pasado y se llevo la sorpresa que los bandidos están inconscientes en el piso, y logro ver a aquel sujeto que le había salvado parado frente a ella diciéndole –Gracias joven, muchas gracias..- Pero aquel extraño la interrumpió diciéndole – No hay de que señora pero mejor apresúrese a llegar a casa las calles son peligrosas de noche – Después de es eso aquel extraño desapareció, como si a este se lo hubiese llevado el viento. Y así fueron pasando los días y las noches en las cuales aparecía ese extraño sujeto salía, que ya hasta le conocían como WhiteShadow , y poco a poco la gente empezó a rumorar sobre este, por otro lado los bandidos estaban cada ves mas y mas molestos. Una noche Alex iba camino hacia su casa pero fue interceptada por unos bandidos, no tardo mucho y Alex comenzaba a temer dado que no sabia que hacer..Pero antes que los bandidos pudieran acercarse a Alex, de entre las sombras , diciéndoles con un tono un poco burlón – Molestando a una joven que solo va de paso, deberían tener vergüenza- pero uno de los bandidos le respondió – Tu que te metes, pero qué bueno que este acá, por que ahora vos, sos hombre muerto- dijo corriendo hacia este con una navaja en mano, pero este lo esquivo – No lo creo, aquí los únicos hombres muertos serán vosotros – Mostrando un sonrisa un tanto desafiante, acabando de hablar, rápidamente derribo a los tres bandidos y se dirigió a Alex –Estas bien..? – Dijo con un tono calmado, que mostraba serenidad a pesar de lo ocurrido, con que Alex simplemente le dijo – Gracias, muchas gracias por salvarme – al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba contra este para darle un abrazo, pero ambos cayeron al piso, haciendo que al joven se le cayera el antifaz.. que rápidamente fue tomado por Alex que al momento que este levanto la mirada se quedo sorprendida – No..Noah, tu..tu eres el WhiteShadow - Noah simplemente tomo el antifaz y después de ponérselo le dijo a Alex - A..Alex yo.. – pero las palabras no salían, Alex simplemente fue a abrazarlo – Estas.. estas bien Noah todo este tiempo.. pudo pasarte algo – Le dijo la joven un poco preocupada.. Noah simplemente le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo – No te preocupes, pero por favor guarda el secreto - Alex simplemente asintió con la cabeza – Además recuerda que yo soy WhiteShadow - Dicho esto simplemente se fue como si se lo hubiese llevado el viento…


End file.
